User talk:Matt-256/Archive 8
Project GREY My Swedish Warden! We must converse again soon! I have missed our Dragon Age conversations! :D Joshua (Talk) 11:52, April 5, 2012 (UTC) It lives! Keeping with the Theme!! RE: Rebooting our collab Dude, I'd love to give restarting Contagio Purgatio ago - it'd give me a reason to write here again. I've improved a lot since we started it - if we are going to re-do it, do you want me to attempt to re-write the chapters? Also, DUDEEEEE what do you think of DA 2 DLC being cancelled? ;~; Joshua (Talk) 11:59, April 7, 2012 (UTC) To the Contagio Purgatio point - all right; that sounds fine. Just drop me a line when needs be. Truth be told, I'll probably end up re-writing them anyway because I re-read them and they need an overall; things need expanded etc. But that can wait untill you're ready. As for Dragon Age 2, well... I've always been a bit lukewarm about it to be quite honest. When I played Dragon Age: Origins I saw it as a hark back to the incredible times of Knights of the Old Republic (That game is just godly), so I was quite disappointed by Dragon Age 2 - it fixed something that wasn't broken: the combat system and then narrowed the scope and recycled everything (why?). But don't get me wrong - I love the Dragon Age series and I'm a proud member of the fandom. (I spent about... 6 months roleplaying my Dalish Warden in a Dragon Age RP on Tumblr that I desperately wanted you to join, but I couldn't contact you! :() Anyway, I digress. The DLCs, I haven't played, but, they seem quite good. They fixed that god-awful wave system that was just so ridiculous. But I agree - I think the Mage-Templar war is going to leave the plot a bit thin if it is the main part of it - it should be the backdrop, not the main focus. Frankly I don't care - I want to be my Warden again, but nooo it's yet another new protagonist. I remain sceptical. Though I think the Exalted March shouldn't have been cancelled - we need some closure for our Hawke--Bioware have developed an aversion to closure: sans Mass Effect 3--even though my main Hawke (read: customised face) is stranded in Act 2 as I wait for the urge to play it again. Still, I wait for Dragon Age 3 with some excitement - just hope it has a decent ending unlike the abortion Mass Effect provided us. Joshua (Talk) 17:14, April 9, 2012 (UTC) The ending of DA2 seemed rushed beyond belief - "Hawke did this then ~VANISHED~." Eh? I mean I'm all for the middle game of a trilogy doing that--look at our Halo 2--but unlike DA2, Halo 2 actually introduced some cool new things whereas DA2 was a border line Action-Adventure game. Do not get me started on Mass Effect 3, sweet Jesus. I have never been more disappointed by an ending in my entire life and I read Stieg Larsson's Millenium Trilogy (that ending is too perfect). It is such an anti-climax and it actually ruins what is otherwise the most perfect game I have ever played. Right up untill the last 15-25 minutes the game is the best game I have ever played: hands down. But because of the ending, I can't get into it. I've attempted a few times but I have no motivation for it. What's more, as you've said, you spend so much time working on it. Let me put it into context - on my Shepard in the First Mass Effect I'm on his fourth playthrough, close to 50 hours--that's almost unheard of for me to devote so much time to one game--and even before the second game came out I was thinking "Right, how will this help in the next game? How will this help towards the end of the final one?" I devoted so much time to fine-tuning and perfecting my playthrough so I could save the galaxy from those damned Reapers, but when it comes to the supposed climax of the game, it's superfluous. The ending introduced a new pivotal character--you don't do that, it destroys narrative coherence--and on top of that, the ending is a deus ex machina - it's not even a Chekov's Gun (though the Crucible could be argued as the ME3 Chekov's Gun, but it's too conspicuous) style deus ex machina, it's never referenced, not even bloody hinted at. It brings in a system that renders everything you've ever done worthless. I understand that to defeat the Reapers you're going to need something pretty impressive and "far out." But it is degraded to: "what's your favourite colour." Bioware are ruining their good name and there has been a mass returning of Mass Effect 3 - whether that's the right way to send a message, I don't know. On the DLC, yes, there is and it is to be free. The announcement was made on the 5th of this month if my memory serves me breakfast. It is just brining closure to the end, explaining why everything happened and what not. Frankly I think it's a copout to protect their 'artistic vision' - what vision? The dollar sign? Or the desire to ruin the game for every fan? Granted it's their game, but they didn't give what was advertised and I am a fervent supporter of the theory that the ending was Harbinger trying to indoctrinate Shepard - it certainly excuses the blatant and crucial plot holes. I recommend the game - don't get me wrong, it's totally worth playing for the other heart-rendering scenes with Mordin and Thane and Wrex. Plus the soundtrack is gorgeous haha Joshua (Talk) 21:04, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Replize Delayed Response So buddy boy Are we going to kickstart Contagio Purgatiio? Joshua (Talk) 22:46, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Hola Hello there, I've been on this wiki for some time but I haven't been overly active. Now I wish to change that. I was wondering if Dwindling Flame was still open to join. If it is I'd love to join, but the way roleplaying is done here looks different than what I'm used to, I think I may understand though I'm not sure. My understanding is that the player posts their action by editing in their post. Is this correct? One more thing, big fan of your JAVELIN page, really interesting. Anyway, thanks. Spartans never die\Spartan-D042 (talk) 00:12, December 22, 2012 (UTC)